


Mirrors For Friends

by thats_so_riri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Minor Character Death, Recreational Drug Use, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, i might do all the boys at some point, theres no foursome sorry to disappoint, yall are in your mid 20s so yes adult themes and conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_so_riri/pseuds/thats_so_riri
Summary: Youre in a band, Mirrors For Friends with your college best friends Kuroo, Iwaizumi, and Atsumu. They're chaotic, youre chaotic but you guys are on your way to the top together. (im bad at summaries)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Mirrors For Friends

**Author's Note:**

> check note at end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing... Mirrors for Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check chapter Notes at the end

The air was a mixture of sounds. Instruments being prepped, jokes being thrown, random conversations and the occasional song that played in the background. Just another day in Mirrors For Friends, well for everyone except for you. Earplugs in and an eye mask on, you’d been laying on the dingy couch since you arrived at the bar hours prior. Of course you just had to get a migraine on a day where your band had a show. It was about two hours to showtime, and you were just as good as dead. For once, you were thankful that you had your bassist, Atsumu to cover at least some of your vocals.

Atsumu, Miya. The youngest member remains a complete pain in your ass, but you couldn't see your life without him in it. He was the life of the party, and had been your party buddy during your early 20s. The one always down for a good adventure. You could always rely on him to tell you the honest truth, although it had taken a while to get past his overly blunt nature. Once you did, you saw the resident “pretty boy” for the dork that he was. The one who gets pouts whenever the conversation is moving too fast and he can’t think of a retort fast enough. The one who absolutely melted at the sight of food and would even share some of his brother’s famous onigiri with you. When he's not plucking bass strings he works as an assistant volleyball coach for the local high school. Your love for your band mate had eventually replaced your first meeting with the basest. A meeting than ended in you wanting nothing more than to wipe his stupid smirk off with your fist. You had just started your second year of university, completely minding your business until a stray volleyball made its way to the back of your head. Before anyone could even apologize, you’d manage to throw a few curses at the group of rowdy boys. Your future band mate had come over to apologize but ended it with “maybe you should've been paying more attention.” After flicking him off you never thought you’d see him again, until you were formally introduced by none other than your drummer.

Hajime, Iwaizumi. The drummer of Mirrors For Friends. The oldest member of your quartet. There was only one year between you and him, but two years between him and Atsumu. Iwa, is the backbone of the band. The most responsible one, having taken care of a drunk you more times than you’d like to admit. If your feet were ever hurting, he’d be the one to give you a piggy back. He definitely looked the most bad ass of you all, with two sleeves of tattoos. Despite that he has a soft spot for the band. He's the most responsible of the band, but you learned that despite that nature, he knew how to have fun. He’d definitely supplied an underage you with alcohol before. When he’s not playing with the band, he's a tattoo artist, and has tattoo’d every member of the band multiple times. In fact, he was the only person you trusted to tattoo you. You’d met him midway through your first year of university, when he was an apprentice. Despite being 19, he’d already had a full sleeve and a shiny eyebrow piercing. In his attempts to calm you down, you learned that he was only a year above you. He was definitely more calming than the jerk that had dragged you to the tattoo shop in the first place. That person being your guitarist.

Tetsurou Kuroo, the guitarist of Mirrors For Friends. He was one of the first people you’d met in university where he ended up being your across neighbor. You’d had your door open in an attempt to get some air circulation in the stuffy dorm, when he noticed your guitar. Full of stickers, it looked used and he was curious. After, finding out the two of you had a common interest in music, the two of you became best friends. He’d ended up being the brother you never asked for. His teasing is similar to Atsumu, however he knew how to keep up. You two became nearly inseparable. He was the member you tended to confide in first, because it was just natural. The one always down to just vibe. You remember the many nights spent in private study rooms, just writing and talking music together. You quickly found out that his writing skills were incredible, not only that but he had the best ear for composing of any of your band mates. Some of your favorite pieces came from writing sessions with just the two of you. When he isn’t antagonizing your band, he works as a TA for a science class at your university. He decided about a year ago to go back to school for a higher degree in biochemistry.

Then there was you. Lead singer, keyboardist, and occasional guitar player when you felt like it. At 26, you’d been in the band since you were 20, and you wouldn’t change it for the world. You loved writing, you loved performing and you loved your boys. Even now when you could feel napkins that you had no doubt were greasy pizza stained ones being thrown at you. It took for the fifth one to hit your forehead to finally sit up, removing both your earplugs and eye mask. Groaning at the combination of fluorescent lighting and noise you shot death glares at your band mates. Who were all miraculously just standing next to one another, pretending to have just been doing nothing but talking. “Would you three do me a favor, and drive off a fucking cliff.”

“I told them to stop,” is what Iwaizumi said, but the smirk on his face said he played a role just like your other idiots.”

“Dude you threw the last one!” Kuroo chimed in.

“Yeah well Atsumu started it”

“What the fuck Iwa- selling me out”

If it weren't for the pounding behind your eyes you might’ve been amused and the usual bickering between the boys. Afterall, it was never serious. If only you could enjoy it.

“Would the 3 overgrown toddlers shut up.” Burying your face into your hand’s you felt the couch dip beside you in the now empty space, and another voice picked up from across the room.

“Yo- what's with the attitude today,” your bassist questioned. He had settled himself on a smaller couch, eyes narrowed on your miserable form. Once he heard the mention of a migraine, his gaze softened. “Tsumu, I’m gonna need to to sing a little more today alright. '' The younger boy nodded, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. He mentioned something about going to look for a pen and paper, so you two could outline a plan and to make sure you had a stool for tonight.

“You wanna go smoke? It should help a little,” the body next to you moved and you looked up to see Kuroo, offering a hand.. “It’s a spot in the shade out back, c’mon.” You took the hand and before you could head out your last bandmade stopped you.

“I have enough time to go pick up some Advil and maybe some caffeine. Don’t smoke too much, you know how strong Kuroo’s shit is. We still have a show tonight.”

“Don’t worry daddy Iwa, I’ve got our beloved lead singer. We’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, heres the thing. I don't know which boy this is gonna end up with. So, i'm just going to write and yeah, either let comments on here and/or tumblr decide, which boy this will ultimately end on or whoever I start feeling the most drawn to because as of now I have a plot idea for all three


	2. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of the band's anthem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note at the end of the chapter

_3 years ago_ **  
**

“Atsumu move your fat ass head,” you groan, shoving your band mate slightly to see the tiny phone screen Mirrors for Friends we’re currently gathered around. The 4 of you were currently gathered in Iwaizumi’s living room, attempting and failing to all squeeze onto a tiny loveseat. You had called dibs on the couch and since it was Iwaizumi’s place, that left the remaining two members on the floor.

“Your head’s fat”

“You two shut up and let’s watch my masterpiece come to life.” Kuroo stops the two of you before you could start your usual bickering. He also ignored your comment about how you definitely pitched in, instead opting to rest his head on your knee. On the screen was a recorded rehearsal for a new song, Here We Go. Written primarily by Kuroo, the song became an unspoken anthem for the band. It’s a song about pure passion for making music, and following this dream. A sentiment shared by the rest of you. 

The song even throws a direct shot at your former band mate. Some guy you and Iwaizumi had met, who knows when. One day the two of you were just hanging out in a cafe and the next you thought you had a new friend. You guys thought he had been cool, and he was a pretty good singer. The four of you were already friends had just decided to combine your musical inclinations and form an official band. Not wanting to be the only one singing, you guys sought out another member and that turned out to be a huge mistake. While the rest of you were ready to put as much into this as you could,he was the only one not ready to take anything serious. Showing up late to practices, and when he did he had either been too high to function or so hungover that even the strum of an acoustic guitar “ruined his eardrums”. On the occasion he was a functioning member of the band, he’d always have something negative to contribute. 

“This song sucks, who wrote it.”

“Iwaizumi, how are you so tired after playing drums? You’re sitting down”

You constantly had to act as a buffer between the dude and Kuroo. After all, at that early point he had been the only one really writing the music. So to have his lyrics constantly nitpicked by some jerk who only contributed a few measly vocals, only for your benefit. Then Atsumu has been no better. His purposeful backhanded compliments had caused a physical fight on several occasions. That hand the fact that he didn’t even try to be nice to the guy. After all, this rando comes in and starts insulting his friends? Thank god for Iwa being able to calm the other guy down enough for you all to at least get something done. 

That continued on for nearly a year, and by then you all had recorded several YouTube covers as well as like 2 originals in Iwaizumi’s basement and had started building a tiny following. The four of you still hung out together a ton and one day after your fifth member showed up to practice hungover and annoyed, all hell broke loose. It had started with a snide remark by atsumu about how it was nice that he’d finally showed up. An hour late. Somehow it got to the guy arguing about how you all took this shitty good for nothing band too seriously, and how you all were probably just having weird massive orgies whenever he wasn’t around. “This band is nothing but a joke. A stupid dream by a bunch of weirdos who aren’t going anywhere in life.” That day not only did you lose your fifth member, but he reignited the fire that had begun to dull in all of you. The four of you were going to make it. 

\---------------

The sound of pen rapidly scribbling across paper, broke you out of your study induced trance. Glancing, up you noticed the closed laptop and textbook from the man you’d come to the library with. “That doesn’t look like peptides and amino acids to me.” The first time you caught a glimpse of Kuroo’s course work, and you were completely confused. Hell, you still are, but you’d been around the guy long enough to know that the scribbled words right now looked nothing like his little molecular pictures you’d seen him make before.

“(Y/N), Come here for a second and take a look at this.” Kuroo hadn’t even acknowledged your comment, so curiosity got the best of you. Closing your laptop, and abandoning your seat, you moved so that you were leaning over his shoulder, squinting at his handwriting. “What am I looking at, all I see is your chicken scratch.” The seriousness in his voice caught you off guard as he mentioned that they were lyrics. 

_This will always be mine, so much more than just a dream to me  
And I will never be fine with letting you ruin everything  
And I will never fucking follow your lead  
Give up on you, so you can take it out on me  
I’m sorry that you had to watch your life come tumbling down_

“It’s about us. The band, and how that asshole just tried to bring us down. I was thinking that might be a verse. Heavy guitar, maybe some type of solo back and forth with drums,” Kuroo hummed out eyeing your profile. “What do you think?”

“You know I already think you’re a musical genius.” You shrug, turning so that the two of you make eye contact. The soft smile filters through his face before turning back into his usual lazy smirk. “Well of course I am. However, I have this riff in my head that I need to get out. You down for getting out of here?” You don’t miss the way his tongue quickly swipes across his lips before he breaks the eye contact and starts packing up his bag. “Yeah, lets go write a song.”

\---------------

“We’re fucking awesome.” Atsumu said, the rest of you nodding in agreement. You all had broken into a quick debrief about the performance, everyone agreeing that Kuroo’s guitar work on the song was absolutely insane.”You guys are gonna make me cry,” the guitarist joked, soaking in the praise. Before you all added songs to your live shows you always did a video recording. You all would give it your all, performing as if it were an official show. That was how you gauged if a song would translate well live. Sometimes you all would have friends come by and watch those rehearsals, but now that everyone has grown up, it was much harder to do.

“This song almost feels like a theme song for us. Imagine we opened with it.” Iwaizumi added. “Good job writing this too Kuroo.”

“What can I say, I’m a musical genius-” he had been interrupted by your knee painfully coming into contact with his back. “I helped write the song too jackass.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Here We Go by sleeping with sirens. I also hope the structure of this was clear. The entire chapter is a flashback, but theres a flashback in the flashback. Note the band was formed 6 years ago, the song was written 3 years ago.


	3. New Month New Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new month is upon the band. Time to plan, and annoy one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter

“Mom and dad are back,” Atsumu jokes as you and Iwaizumi come back from your food run. Rolling your eyes you set the boxes of pizza you were holding on the table. “Mom, can ya make my plate.” Kurro’s laugh fills the living room as he chimes in. “Yeah please, we’re so hungry. Dad, can I have something to drink.” Iwaizumi throws the roll of paper towel at Kuroo to which he catches flawlessly. “I hate this band.” **  
**

“I second that Iwa.” You then proceed to wash your hands, taking some paper towel from Kuroo who had joined you in the kitchen. You ignore Kuroo’s quip about both of you loving the band as you maneuver around the tight kitchen. “How many slices do you want Tsumu,” you yell from across the bar separating your kitchen and living room. “Wait, are you really going to do it?” the drummer questions glancing up from his phone to see his three bandmates trying to move around the too small space. “If it keeps your ass from trying to squeeze in here too.”

“I knew you loved me. 3 please.” With that, you move into your cabinet to grab 2 plates, turning around and running straight into Iwaizumi who is holding a can of beer. “Fuck, I’m so sorry Hajime,” you quickly look around you assess the damages. The majority of the liquid had gotten onto his shirt. “It was my fault (Y/N).” he shrugs as you attempt to dab a paper towel onto his shirt to soak up the liquid.

“So that’s what it takes to get (Y/N) to rub on my chest. Noted” Kuroo says, eying the two of you with amusement. That causes you both to look over at your guitarist, you flicking him off as he laughs. “I’m kidding.” he answers, putting his hands up in defense. “Yo, (Y/N) it’s cool. Don’t worry about it. We always told you that you needed a place with a bigger kitchen.” You shrug, “None of you have given me bigger kitchen money. Quite sad.” You pick up the plates that you’d placed down before brushing past your drummer to grab pizza for you and Atsumu. “Mind if I toss this in the washer. I can barely stay sane around you three with a dry shirt.”

“Sorry that you’re the boring member,” Atsumu yells out. 

“Yeah, sorry grandpa. But, go ahead. Hurry up though so we can get this meeting started.” You decide to tease, not even bothering to face him. Iwaizumi shakes his head, before trying to squeeze past you. A warmth fills the spot on your lower back, from where the drummer placed his hand to gently move you out the way. “Trying to rush us out, I see.” Iwaizumi teases before disappearing through your hallway. “I always want you guys out of here. I hate you all”

A few minutes later the final member of your band makes his way back into your living room, this time missing a shirt. Your eyes trail across the tattoos that littered his body. The dragon that covered his deltoid and onto his chest seemed different. You made a mental note to ask him if he added something to it later. He settles on the bigger couch, next to Kuroo who had been stretched out and taking up your entire couch. He had missed the way you scolded the guitarist for getting more comfortable than you in your apartment, and only shifted once the drummer came. Kuroo’s refusal to move for you caused you to have to share your giant recliner with Atsumu, who claimed he’s only sharing his favorite seat with you because you bought him his food. 

“Someone’s been working out, it’s getting a little hot in here. Buff daddy Iwaizumi.” Kuroo whistles out, jokingly fanning himself.”

“You wish you were as buff as Iwa,” you say back. Kuroo waves you off before clapping his hands.”Now that we’re all together, let’s talk. So April.” You lightly elbow the bassist next to you who was typing away at his phone” You return his glare with a sweet smile as he finishes his text, locking his phone.”

“I know Bauhaus and Dusk Til Dawn, both emailed and wanted us back sometime during the month,” you say. “I didn’t give them a date, because we needed to check our schedules. How’s it looking for everyone.” You mentioned two of the bars you guys had performed at previously. This was how Mirrors For Friends ended every month, preparing for the upcoming one. The four of you would get together, and set dates for intended shows, youtube recording days, other social media, practices and everything. All around your regular schedules. Your schedule offered the most flexibility, as you only worked Monday-Friday, but the other guys were a little more complicated. Kuroo had to juggle school, and his student teaching. Atsumu had to work around coaching and games, and then Iwaizumi had to work around tattooing and those appointments.

“Only major shit I have this month is a group project with some people in my cohort. I can just schedule that around. Its due at the end of the month”

“I’ll probably have a few more late practices near the second and last weekends. Tournaments are coming up. Gotta whip the little losers into shape.” Atsumu chimes in. “I’m always up for the late night shit though.”

“I have a few sessions this month,” Iwaizumi starts scrolling through his phone. “Most are during weekdays so those are fine, but I do have a few longer sessions. 4 hour tattoo on the first Saturday. Won’t be done until around 8.”

You nod, pulling out your own phone to share a group calendar. “Mark off days and times you guys know don’t work and we’ll go from there.” Two of the three men pull out their phones and you eye the third man next to you. 

“What? Ya told me to put my phone down.” Atsumu smirks from beside you and you withhold the urge to strangle him. “My lovely Iwa. Dearest Kuroo, can one of you please get our bandmate before I murder him,” you saw sweetly staring the blonde dead in the eyes.

“No murdering Atsumu”

“I’ll say you didn’t do it”

The other two members remark simultaneously. Kuroo is clearly the only real friend you have. “Tsumu, c’mon be serious. Please,” you decide to groan out flopping back on the giant chair. “Fine, only cause ya said please.” Atsumu pulls up his phone, flopping back as well resting his head on your shoulder as he fulfills your request. 

“Hey Iwa-” you hum out as you wait for the boys to finish. He gives you a quick look, signaling you to continue. “I think I want another tattoo this month, it’s a small one. Think you can squeeze me in during my lunch break?” The shop he worked at was within walking distance of your office, so you heading over there on occasion wasn’t anything unusual. 

“Sure, just let me know when and I’ll make sure I’m already set up for you.”

“Thanks Iwa. You’re the best. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Those words also weren’t unusual among you four. Even, to your most annoying bandmate, you tended to remind your bandmates that you did love them. They were your best friends and you all tend to exchange the words to one another. It was a shared sentiment, and was always understood. 

The rest of your evening continued as you all made out your relatively stable plan for the month. You’d all agreed on your performance days. One on the first Friday, April 3rd and the other on the third Saturday, April, 19. You’d triple checked with the boys to make sure, before quickly sending out your confirmations to the two bars. You all also agreed to get some YouTube footage those days, vlogs, and just recording a few covers during your practices. At some point Iwaizumi’s newly clean and dried shirt returned, but not without Atsumu’s joke of missing the good view. 

Shortly after you found your own eyes drooping, your head found its way onto Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Aw look at our little leader. All sleepy n shit.” His annoying voice was enough to almost instantly wake you up. You heard Kuroo coo something about you being adorable when you’re not talking, and even Iwaizumi agreeing and laughing at your expense. “Only time (Y/N) is tolerable.” 

“Yeah, it’s time for you all to get the hell out of my apartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually getting into the plot for this now, because not gonna lie. I kind of messed up my structure with the first 2 chapters. But nontheless, this fic is actually a lot of fun for me to write so i'm happy.


	4. Dates and New Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo sessions are when new plans are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song sung in this chapter. reader is normal text, atsumu is italicized and bold denotes them singing together
> 
> notes at end of chapter

The bell above the door rang signaling a visitor to the tattoo shop. Iwaizumi didn’t pay it much attention as he continued setting up his station, one earbud in. If it were some walk in, he had no doubt that one of the other artists would take it and he didn’t have any scheduled appointments. It was an average Wednesday afternoon. Very few walk-ins during the middle of a workday, and he had 2 appointments which had been done earlier, and a consultation in the early evening. The call of his name by the shop's receptionist, caused him to halt. Looking at the cause of his disturbance he was met with the familiar face of his friend and lead singer of his band. After a quick thanks and greeting, Iwaizumi led the girl towards the back of the shop, to his station. 

“So what’s up (Y/N).” Iwaizumi had, texted you earlier in the day, to confirm whether or not you two were still in for a quick session. He’d also checked if you were interested in color so that he could be as close to set up as possible for when you arrived. He knew it wouldn’t be too long, or else you wouldn’t have made the trip during your lunch break. 

“Well obviously I want a tattoo,” you murmured, shuffling through your tote bag for something. You heard Iwaizumi restate obviously, before he went to get a new box of gloves from the back room. By the time he had come back you found what you were looking for and handed him a sheet of paper that had been folded at least 10 times. “I want this.”

You watched as your friend traced his fingers over the lines of the worn paper. “It’s pretty. Did-“

“Yeah. He did,” you cut your friend off confirming his suspicion on who drew the design. “He did it a few months ago. And the way things are now, I just wanted to finally get it on me. So I could quit walking around with the paper, y’know.” Iwaizumi nodded in response, before pulling you into a hug. “How’s he doing,” he whispered, pulling away just enough to look at you. “Same as usual.” The sad smile on your face caused an uncomfortable pain in his own chest. “But hey, at least things aren’t getting worse. Now stop going all soft on me, I’m tryna get tatted.” Your voice didn’t have its usual lilt present when teasin, but nonetheless Iwaizumi pulled away after placing a light kiss on your temple. “You know we’re here for you,” Iwaizumi felt the need to remind you and with that you slightly returned to normal. “Yes dad I know. Now c’mon I only have an hour.” Unbuttoning your shirt, you relaxed on the cushioned table. 

The needle buzzing was like music to your ears. You’d laid quietly on your side, scrolling through your phone as your friend bent over you, bringing the picture to life. The stinging on your side wasn’t too bad. You'd been able to do that until he got to the part of your tattoo that came on your inner rib cage. Your flinching hadn’t gone unnoticed by your friend. “How you holding up. This area hurts like a bitch.” You hummed in response before telling him to distract you. 

“Well I’m going on a date this weekend after practice,” Iwaizumi said pausing to dip more ink. 

“The Iwaizumi Hajime is going on a date. Dude how long has it been.”

“You’re annoying. It hasn’t been that long you know.”

“It’s been like 3 years dude. But you’re better than the rest of us I suppose. Our band is literally full of failures in love.” You laugh before wincing. Iwaizumi offers a quick apology before agreeing with you. He was the member that went on the least number of dates, mostly due to not wanting to deal with the games and drama that came with dating in your 20s. Iwaizumi had always held some sentiment of not wanting to waste his time, but that seemed to only grow stronger the older he got. 

The man remembers his only serious and long term relationship years ago. He met her at 17, the two dating for 4 whole years. Years that turned out to be a waste of his time. He’d ended up getting sent pictures of his girlfriend cheating on him. Her and the guy were cuddled up kissing and seeming very much in love right in the middle of a park. The guy was completely opposite of him. Once he confronted the girl about it she told him that he was too rigid for her. Too made of steel and rough around the edges. He was more outgoing and extroverted and everything Iwaizumi wasn’t. He wore the type of clothes Iwaizumi would cringe at but wore anyway to make the girl happy. The new guy didn’t have any tattoos or any ear piercings and apparently the two of them just clicked. At the time of the breakup the artist had been in the early stages of his friendships with you and Kuroo around that time, and the two of you helped him deal with his heartbreak through writing. 

The three of you crafted one of the songs that the band still played often. If You Can’t Hang. It was written before you had even met Atsumu, let alone became a band. It was the first time Iwaizumi had gotten into song writing, and that first song is still being played by you all. 

“She came in for a tattoo a few weeks ago. We’ve been texting since.” You hum in acknowledgement, as he put the finishing touches. The minute you felt the fmailr coolness of foam hit your skin, you locked your phone. “All done, come take a look.” You took your friends hand as he walked you towards his mirror. Maneuvering the button up blouse, you looked at the art, a gasp escaping your mouth. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” While you were usually better with words, your friend knew that this time was different. He carefully examined your posture, to make sure you were really ok, before you turned to face him. 

The sincerity in your eyes whenever you allowed Iwaizumi to tattoo you never failed to put a smile on his face. While this wasn't the first tattoo he’d given you (you insisted on never going to another artist since you and Kuroo met him all those years ago), this one is now your most personal one to date. He knew it, and you trusted him. “Anytime kid,” he replied, now covering the new art with plastic. “You're only a year older, Iwa.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you buttoned up your shirt. “Yet, I’ve become a dad to three brats. I know you have to go, so let's get you all checked out.”

You paid and then started your trek back to work, pulling up the band group chat: 

‘[ _Just got tatted ;)_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F755478906226902859%2F&t=MzY2NjQ0NDAxZmZiZGRjZGQxNDQ2ODg2ZDc3NTE3MWM1NTNiZjk1Myw5MWQ3MWRjYzNiYjVlMjIxYTQwM2Q2ZWNiNThkMGE5YTIwYWEzNWY5)[’ Attached was a photo of your new tattoo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/755478906226902859/). Three wildflowers whose stems overlapped to resemble a bouquet. A budding rose, a peony and a gardenia, whose stems had small buds coming out of them. You laughed at the reactions from your friends. Atsumu uses a sickening amount of emojis to hype you.

‘ _Damn (Y/N).’_

A minute later you opened up your individual texts with Kuroo to see his response to the new ink. 

_‘Just let me know when, and I’m there.’_

\----------

You eyed the time on your phone before glancing back towards your drummer who had been typing away at his phone. When you caught his eye you gave a knowing nod. His date was tonight, and he hadn’t mentioned it to any of the other two boys chatting away. It was nearing 8pm, around the time you guys usually stopped for the night. You all had time to practice 1 more song.

“Hey how do you guys feel about running Agree to Disagree again. I wanna try the guitar backing for Kuroo again. Then let's call it a night?” The rounds of approval caused you to go pick up your own guitar. “Yo (Y/N) we doing version 1 or 2,” Atsumu asked excitedly. Considering this song was largely written by him, it was one of his favorites. You had to admit, it was a fun song as well. If Kuroo was your meaningful genius, and Iwaizumi the heartbreak specialist, Atsumu’s songs were fun.

Agree to Disagree absolutely screamed Atsumu. It was smooth, and cocky just like him. His bass in the song was also insane. It was him in a song, and that showed whenever you guys played that song. You remember when you first heard the lyrics in the first verse about him not having time for anyone other than himself. You’d teased him about the fact that at least he was self aware. This song was also one of the only where you, Atsumu, and Kuroo all did some vocal work. Kuroo being on the bridge had been due to the fact that he helped Atsumu write the song and that the two of them didn’t know what else to do for the end. 

The differences in the song versions were whether you backed Atsumu more or if he backed you more. The two of you also went back and forth more creating for what felt like a more energetic and dynamic version of the song on 2. After thinking about your attempt at guitar in this song, which you didn’t do too often, you felt confident in your choice. “Fuck it, lets do version 2. All in boys” You high fived your bassist as you heard Iwaizumi count you all down and Kuroo strums the first chords.

> _Maybe I should care a little more about what everybody thinks_
> 
> _But I just don't have the time for nobody but me_
> 
> **T** **he mood I'm in keeps changing like the weather**
> 
> **So you can keep the sun** ' _cause I like the night time better_
> 
> **You think you're better than me?**
> 
> **You don't like what you see?**
> 
> **I think it's best we agree to disagree**

You’d picked up the guitar backing easily this time around, and felt comfortable enough to start engaging with your bandmates. The second half of the chorus you’d made your way over to Atsumu, leaning so that you were sharing his microphone. 

> **I'm doing fine by myself**
> 
> **I never asked for your help**
> 
> **I think it's best we agree to disagree**

> _**I**_ _wear my heart on my sleeve_ **like a worn-out sweater**
> 
> **But with a needle and some thread,** I've been keeping it together
> 
> Life's too short to be worried 'bout whatever
> 
> _So you keep shining in the sun,_ **but I like the night time better**

The ending of the song was met with high fives all around. “You did good (Y/N). Think we’re ready to take that version live.” Kuroo complimented you, taking the guitar you handed him before running your arm across your sweaty forehead. “Thanks dude. Maybe. That felt good. What’d you think Tsumu?” You were meant with a sweaty body throwing himself at you, to which you cringed. 

“Hell yeah. Stop pushing me away, I’m tryna love ya.” 

“Iwa, get him off of me.” You managed to push the younger boy off, but not before the oldest member told you that you were out of luck. The 4 of you cleaned up, 3 of you grabbing your instruments and their cases, as you all made your way to Iwaizumi’s front door. “Samu’s going out tonight any of ya wanna join?” Iwaizumi made some excuse about wanting to clean up, causing you to laugh at the lie. You looked at Kuroo who shook his head. “Can’t man. Got an early meeting tomorrow for this project. I need my beauty sleep.”

“Too bad your beauty sleep doesn’t do shit for your hair.”

“Says the old man, turning down a night out to clean up.” Kuroo yawns, being the first one to head outside the rest of you following. He reaches for your guitar case, now holding them both before nodding towards your car. “I took the motorcycle tonight.” He spoke, forcing your attention to the bike, his mother had gifted him once he graduated college. “I just had Iwa stop by my place earlier and pick it up. Anyways, I’ll see you guys tomorrow. We’re filming a youtube video right?” At your confirmation, Kuroo nodded before placing both instruments in your back seat. He gave the three of you a last wave, before riding off. 

“I’m down to go out. Just let me head home first to shower. I miss Samu anyways.”

The bassist nods, typing a message, presumably to Osamu. “I can pick you up, just text me when you're ready.” You groan, causing him to shoot you an annoyed glance. “Dude, that means I’m gonna have to sit in your backseat while you take your hookup home.”

“That hasn’t happened in years. Besides, I’m too tired to pick up someone tonight. Just tryna get a drink or two and hang out.” Your reluctant agreeing, causes the bassist to head off, He bids Iwaizumi a goodbye, and promises to see you in a few. 

“Has it really been years, since he pulled that?” Iwaizumi’s question causes you to laugh. He knew the three of you well enough to know that saying years was probably a stretch. “It's been maybe a year. But this time, I won’t have you or Kuroo to call.” 

“You’ll be fine. Text me what bar you guys go to so I go anywhere but there. Be safe tonight, and tell Osamu I said hello.” You give the man a nod and a thumbs up before walking to your own car. You notice he watches as you get in the vehicle and roll your window down to yell out. “Good luck on the date. Go get us a real band mom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am finally on plot track now. Also remember because i dont know which guy this is gonna be (only because i love my ideas for them all) for I take any and all suggestions. Anyways, the link is the exact tattoo and placement


	5. We Drive, We Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving time with Atsumu, then the band films a Youtube video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes at the end

The music is blaring when Atsumu pulls up. He's bobbing his head along to the guitar, hardly sparing you a glance as you slide into the passenger seat. Despite that, you offer a quick greeting as the car speeds off before you even finish putting your seatbelt on. You nod along to the familiar song as the two of you shoot through the street, 

_“And I don't care if you're sick, I don't care if you're contagious,”_ you begin Atsumu chiming in matching your pitch. 

_“I would kiss you even if you were dead” “Would somebody make me go blind for the rest of my life, cause I’d do anything to hold your hand.”_

You find your hand hanging out the window as you two sing along to the rest of the song. Once it ends, Atsumu lowers the volume, enough to have a conversation. “I see ya changed from a sweaty slob and are now looking better.” You roll your eyes at the bassist, and had he not been driving you probably would’ve resorted to slapping the back of his head. “Why do I willingly hang out with you. And, where are we going anyways?” You question, remembering your promise to Iwaizumi

You ignore his comment about you clearly not having any other friends as you send a message to Iwaizumi confirming your location. You let out a little laugh at Iwaizumi’s complaint about the blonde always running his plans, before locking your phone. “Who ya texting?” Atsumu takes his first real look at you for the night as he slows at the red light. “Iwa, just telling him if I die tonight it's all your fault.Your driving fucking sucks” You follow up the sentence flicking off your friend who looks unbothered. 

“Speaking of our dear Iwa, you know something that me and Kuroo don't.” Your eyes widen just the tiniest bit as he grants you a knowing smirk. “But I’ll let that go for now. How's the tattoo healing?” Just like that Atsumu’s voice shifts into a more serious tone and you groan loudly. You instantly catch on to the real meaning of the question. _How are **you** doing? _“Not you too”. 

“C’mon, I’m just checking on ya (Y/N). Making sure you’re ok. Took me a minute but then I remembered you showed me the picture a few months ago.” His gaze focuses back on the road giving you at least the relief from his stare down. “First Iwa, now you. And I know Kuroo is gonna pick my brain the second he gets the chance,” your words come out in a huff of annoyance. “What can we say, we care about ya. The band would flop without our front man.” His tease is enough to lighten the tension that began to grow as you rolled your eyes again. “Our combined hotness would drop by like 90% without me.” 

“More like 5%” He could only laugh as you promptly told him to go to hell, as you turned the music back up some. The rest of the drive was void of any conversation. The only noises coming from the radio and any time either of you would sing along to what was playing out. Atsumu would only shoot you annoyed looks, whenever you’d skip one of the songs he had to which you'd just shrug without a care. 

“Hey Samu.” You and Atsumu spoke at the same time as you slid into the booth. “What are you two sharing a single brain cell now?” Your look of disgust is enough to cause the gray haired twin to laugh. “The only thing I’d ever share with Atsumu is my foot up his ass.” 

“That’s a real cute way of saying you’re the dumb one of us.” The blonde catches the wrist of your arm that aims a punch at his shoulder easily. “Take you and your shitty dye job over there next to your brother,” you mutter pushing your bandmate out of the booth next to you. He obliges, moving so that him and Osamu are both sitting across from you. 

“Now Tsumu’s stupidity is gonna seep into my head.”

\---- 

“Hello boys, and piss head,” you greet cheerily as you enter the unlocked door of Iwaizumi’s place. You shift the drink carrier in your hand as you remove your bag, lightly placing it on the floor. The owner only raises his eyebrows at you while your guitarist just laughs.”What’d he do now,” You make your rounds handing off the coffee drinks you’d bought for your bandmates. You stop by Iwaizumi first who accepts it with a grateful smile. Next is Kuroo, who raises the cup in thanks. “Every time I hang out with him, I wonder why I do. He sucks,” you speak before handing Atsumu his drink. “Osamu really is the better twin, not by much though.” 

“You claim to hate me, yet you bring me food. Thanks mom,” the bassist mocks. You mutter something about it being the only thing that gets him to shut up before shifting your attention towards Kuroo. “Hey, can you go get our instruments, couldn’t hold them cause of the drinks.” He only nods, you asking him to please lock your door after. 

“We’re filming that song today right?” You nod at Atsumu’s question. While he goes back to typing away on his phone you settle onto the couch next to Iwaizumi. He looks at you and you raise your eyebrows in excitement. He shoots you a small smile and a thumbs up, and you struggle to contain your excitement. You shoot him a knowing look that the two of you have to talk later as Kuroo enters carrying both your guitar cases. “Bring my drink down would you,” is the only thing he says before making his way towards the basement. The three of you wordlessly follow. 

“Why are we doing this song again,”

“Come on old man, it’ll be fun, plus our dear (Y/N) gets to show off that growl today. Doesn't happen very much,” Kuroo smirks at Iwaizumi, shooting you a quick look from where you are tuning your guitar. “Plus, the viewers wanted us to do Gaga.” 

“Oh, you're just happy ya get to be heard more with this song,” Atsumu chimes in before fiddling with his bass. “Maybe,” is Kuroos response as he sits on a stool to tune his own instrument. “Besides, Judas is a pretty badass song. And our arrangement is pretty sick.” Iwaizumi can’t help but agree with you, opting to get the video equipment set up. After he finished you all ran through the song a few times before you were ready to go. 

“Hey guys, we’re Mirrors For Friends,” the four of you said in unison. Before introducing yourselves as individuals. “So, you guys asked, and we answered. You all wanted us to do Lady Gaga so bad,” Kuroo started before pausing for his self-proclaimed dramatic effect. “So, Judas here we are.”

\----

_“Judas- Gaga”_ You practically screamed out the last words of the songs, before bursting out into laughter. The entirety of the song both Kuroo and Atsumu were making ridiculous facial expressions at one another, and with you being in the middle of the two, you saw it all. That, paired with post singing adrenaline and the fact that you all were even singing it in the first place seemed absolutely comical You had been so caught in laughter that you didn’t even notice Iwaizumi come up from behind his drums to nudge at camera perched on the tripod in front of you. 

“Fuck- do you guys see what I have to go through with these guys. Iwa is the only normal one,” you joked out after your laughter died down. You ignored the said members exclamations about not being that bad. “Alright that's it for us today, we hope you enjoyed, and we’ll see you when we see you.” You stuck up a peace sign heading towards the camera and picking it up. “Say bye you idiots. 

You first pointed the camera at Kuroo who was the closest to you. “I feel like (Y/N) is catching my double chin at this angle. Stream our songs and we love you.” With that Kuroo just walked off the frame, and you turned towards Atsumu. “Say bye to the video fake blondie.” 

“I just want to say that I’m the hottest member of the band and-hey” Atsumu exclaimed as you just cut his segment short, before walking to Iwaizumi. 

“You know the drill Iwa. Your turn” This time you moved the camera up and down as if you were giving the audience a chance to check him out. “Now this is the real hottest member of this band,” you teased before aimling back towards his face. You stifled your laugh at Atsumu and Kuroo in the background yelling for him to take his shirt off. “I hate this band. See you all in the next video.” With your drummers closing you stopped the recording before letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Well that was exhausting,” you automatically made your way to the couch where you had your laptop resting. “I can probably get this edited and uploaded by tomorrow guys.” You felt the couch dip next to you and the voice of the band’s guitarist. “I can do it. I know it's been an interesting week for you,” he gestures towards your ribcage, where your new tattoo rests under your tshirt. The tone of his voice lets you know there’s no point in countering. When Iwaizumi gets into his band labeled ‘dad’ mode, you won't win. “You're acting as if I have a choice,” you huff handing him the camera’s memory card. 

“Shit- guys, I gotta go. I forgot the team got a last-minute practice match with another school,” Atsumu’s panicked voice cut through the room. “Were done here right?” He looked between the three of you sighing in relief as he quickly started putting up his instrument. “Hey, don’t forget next week we’re at Bauhaus.” He only nodded mindlessly, before making his way to the stairs, before stopping halfway. “That's the 3rd, right?” 

Kuroo’s thumbs out caused him to practically run up the stairs and out the door. Once the bassist leaves, he plopped himself next to you on the other side of the couch. “So lovely band members of mine, what secret are you two keeping from me and Tsumu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference they did the rage of light cover of Judas
> 
> Sorry this chapter is kinda awkward writing bc i literally havent written for this in a month Anyways, now that we’ve gotten our band dynamics established we are kicking off the real plot starting next chapter. I still don’t know which boy to do so pls help a loser out.

**Author's Note:**

> another band au in the world. Anyways i have no clue which guy im gonna end up doing so for now, because I have a plot for them all and I'm struggling to chose. So the first few chapters will be band dynamics, and exploring the bonds with each individual member and then and then whoever sparks my interest OR whoever is voted on after a few parts will win. I did a randomizer, got a winner and started but then started feeling the other possibilities. Anyways whoever are not the chosen ones its just friendship, no love triangles and shit.


End file.
